Follow Your Star
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: 10 years after his wife dies, Lucius Malfoy remarries. He just happens to marry the girl, his best friend is in love with. This doesn't stop Severus and Glinda. What happens when Draco finds out? Will he tell his father about this? Severus/Glinda and will eventually be Draco/Hermione.
1. Prolouge

Lucius Malfoy was pacing in his study, worrying. He could hear faint cries of pain coming from his wife's bedroom, and he winced thinking of it. God, what would happen? Would she be alright? What if…? Lucius jumped as a knock came to the door, but he put a stern look on his face.

"Come in!" He barked.

"Severus Snape is here to see you sir." The butler said.

"Send him in," Lucius said quickly.

"Right away, sir."

A few moments later the door opened again.

"Lucius?" Severus said.

"Severus, thank you for coming."

"You sounded worried, I had to come. What's wrong?"

Lucius felt a pang of relief now that his friend was here. There was a frightened edge to his voice.

"It's Narcissa, she went into labor early."

Severus looked alarmed at seeing how jumpy Lucius was.

"What does the doctor say?"

Lucius closed his eyes. He was not going to cry. "He said that it doesn't look good..."

There was a moment of silence that was broken by a woman's scream. Both men jumped.

"How much longer is this going to go on?" Lucius snapped.

"Calm down, Lucius. Everything's going to be fine." Severus assured his friend. The two had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Severus had been the best man at Lucius and Narcissa's wedding and he'd never seen his friend happier. He tried to reassure himself that Narcissa would be fine, but as the hours went on hope began to slip away.

* * *

_Nine Hours Later_

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," The healer said. "We did all we could, but your wife is dying."

Lucius was frozen, but he managed to speak. "May I see her?" He whispered. The healer nodded. Lucius crossed the hall to his wife's room.

"Lucius," She said weakly.

"Narcissa-"

"Lucius, look at him." For the first time Lucius realized Narcissa held their son in her arms.

"What's his name?" Lucius asked her gently.

"Draco," Narcissa smiled. She looked up at her husband and saw the resentful look in his eyes. "Don't blame him, Lucius…it's not his fault. Promise you won't take this out on him."

"I promise."

"Good." She said weakly, and then looked down at her son again. "I love you my little, Draco." Narcissa looked up at her husband once more, than closed her eyes for the last time. The healer came forward and picked up Draco.

"Would you like to hold your son, sir?"

At that moment everything that had happened in the last ten minutes disappeared and Lucius turned on the healer.

"Take him out of my sight!" Lucius barked. The healer scurried away. When Lucius entered his study, Severus stood up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"She's gone Severus…she's gone."

Severus bit his lip,"What about you son?"

Lucius's expression hardened, his lip curled up in disgust. He turned on his friend. "I have no son."

* * *

**Thank you to ReadingLover866 and Clown Accomplice for their help on this chapter! You guys are great! **

**Now please hit the blue button at the bottom of the page and review! **

**~Kate**


	2. Chapter 1: Six Years Later

_11 Years Later_

Everything was quiet as Severus entered Malfoy Manner.

"Where's Lucius?" He asked the butler, Henry.

"In his study, Sir."

"Thank you, Henry." Severus headed upstairs. Today was the 11th Anniversary of the Narcissa's death. It was also Draco's birthday. Lucius never celebrated his son's birthday and Draco usually spent the whole day in his room.

Severus gently knocked on Draco's door.

"Come in," Came a voice from the other side.

"Happy Birthday, Draco," Severus said, walking in the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Uncle Severus!" The eleven-year-old exclaimed. Severus handed Draco his present. It was a tiny model of a broom.

"Er, uh, thanks." Draco said.

Severus laughed. "Here, give it to me." Draco handed him the tiny broomstick. Severus took out his wand and waved it at the broomstick. It immediately grew to a full size broomstick.

"Woah! It's a Nimbus 2000!" Draco cried, taking it from Severus. "You're the best, Uncle Sev!"

"Just be care on it…now I have to go see your father." He said with a laugh, rubbing a hand over the young boy's blonde locks.

"Alright," Draco sighed. Severus gave Draco one last smile before leaving.

He knocked on the study door.

"Enter." A cold voice said. Severus slowly opened the door. He saw Lucius staring out the large window.

"Lucius, how are you doing?" Severus asked gently.

"It's been 11 years, Severus. 11 years since she died."

"I know…"

"I've been thinking," Lucius said after a few moments of silence. "Draco needs a mother."

_As if you care. _Severus thought. "So are you getting remarried?" He said out loud.  
"Yes…have you heard of Oz, Severus?"

"Yes."

"The King of Oz is holding a tournament for his daughter's hand in marriage."

"So you want to marry her so you can become king?"

"No! She has a brother, who will become king. I'm only asking because I would like you to fight in the tournament for me."

Lucius had an old wound from the Wizarding War that had permanently damaged one of his legs. He could walk, but not without the assistance of a cane.

"Of course."

"Excellent. Now, I'll get you a train ticket, you'll leave in the morning."

Severus only nodded.

Glinda was fuming. Her father had just told her about the tournament for her hand in marriage. She hated the idea of spending her life with someone she didn't love. But she also hated disappointing her father. Maybe, just maybe, the man who won wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 2: The Emerald City Hospital

Glinda slipped into the small hospital room to cheek on the newest patient. Volunteering at the Emerald City Hospital was something she loved. After a while the other nurses got used to her presence there and stopped treating her like a princess, something she was glad of. She'd become close friends with the nurse Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba was odd because had green skin, but in the Emerald City that hardly mattered. Elphaba loved to tease Glinda about the newest patient, for it was no secret that she liked him a lot, despite the fact that he had been asleep for several days.

* * *

When Severus woke up he had a massive headache.

"Awake at last." A sweet voice said. Severus looked up and saw a girl that was about 17 or 18 standing next to his bed. She had curly blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a dazzling smile.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"The Emerald City Hospital." The girl answered.

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think you got drunk and crashed into something." Severus grinned sheepishly. The girl giggled. "It happens to the best of us."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days. You had a concussion, I believe."

Severus nodded. "And may I know the name of the lady whose taking such good care of me?"

Glinda opened mouth to answer, but closed it. She didn't want to tell him who she was and have him treat her like everyone else did when they found out she was the princess. "I'm Nessarose." She borrowed Elphaba's little sister's name. "Just call me Nessa."

* * *

Over the course of the next few days Severus found himself liking 'Nessa' more and more. Sometimes she would come in just to cheek on him and other times she'd stay and they'd talk for either one of them knew it the end of the week was there and it was time for Severus to leave. He had to admit, he was going to miss her. He was starting to have feelings other than friendship for her and he wondered how she felt.

* * *

It was Severus's last day and Glinda was heartbroken. She didn't want him to go, not before she knew if he felt the same way for her. She couldn't bear to see him leave so she asked Elphie to see him off. _Besides_, she told her self. _I've got to go home. The tournament will start soon._


	4. Chapter 3: Anya

"Milady, where have you been!?" Anya exclaimed. Anya had been Glinda's nanny when she was younger and she was now Glinda's lady's maid.

"I'm sorry Anya, I lost track of time at the hospital."

"You shouldn't be working there." Anya complained. Glinda rolled her eyes; she'd heard this before. "It's not right for a princess to work in a hospital."

"I want to show the people I care." Glinda said, stepping behind the screen and taking her maid's uniform off.

"I still don't think it's right." Anya said. Glinda chuckled.

"Can you pass me my outfit?" The princess asked. A moment later Glinda's white dress came sailing over the screen. Glinda caught it and slipped into it. "Now the jacket." Anya tossed that over. Glinda had never liked anyone dressing her. She put the jacket on then stepped out from behind the screen. "Come on, Anya, let's do my hair." Glinda said, sitting at her mirror. The older women took out the curling iron and began making Glinda's slightly wavy hair, very curly. "That's good, thank you." Anya turned the iron off and Glinda started to apply her makeup. When she was done she got up and slipped on her white heels. Then she turned to Anya.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, spinning around.

"Oh milady." Anya sighed. Glinda was wearing a white dress. The skirt was ruffled and fell a little past her knees. The jacket was also white with a collar the edges sparkled. And to top it off, part of her curly

hair was pulled back . "You look beautiful." The lady's maid told her.

"Thank you." Glinda smiled and admired herself in the mirror for a moment. She glanced at Anya in the mirror and she saw the older woman was tearing up. She turned around.

"Anya, what on earth's the matter?"

Anya sniffed. "It's just, looking at you I still see the little baby that I met all those years ago." At her words, Glinda had shed a few tears as well.

"Oh Anya," Glinda flung her arms around her former nurse, which was returned with a full heart. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, dear."

They just held the embrace for a few more moments before Glinda broke it.

"I should go, the tournament's going to start soon and Father will kill me if I'm late"

"You're right, just remember, when you need a nurse for your children, send me a letter and I'll be there in a jiffy."

Glinda laughed. "That won't happen for a long time."

"You are getting married and-"

"Ok, Anya, you can stop right there." Glinda interrupted, her face turning red.

Anya laughed. "I'm sorry, but it's true. Don't hesitate to write."

"I will, I promise."

"Good. Now, let's get you to the arena."

* * *

Anya followed Glinda to the king's box. Suddenly, the princess stopped.

"What's wrong?" Anya asked.

"Anya, I can't do this." Glinda shook her head. "I can't. I know, I said I could, but I can't." Glinda was shaking. Anya put her around her.

"You are one of the strongest girls I know, my love. You can do this." Anya whispered. Glinda hugged her.

Glinda's mother had died when Glinda was six. She vaguely remembered her and from what she could remember her mother hadn't really been much of a mother. Anya had always been there for her and she didn't know where she would be without her.

"How will I do without you?" Glinda asked, whipping her eyes.

"You will do brilliantly," Anya replied. "You will be a wonderful wife and mother, but never hesitate to write to me. I'll be there whenever you need me."

"Thank you." She choked out.

"You're more than welcome, dearest. Now, come on." Anya pushed the doors in front of her open and Glinda stepped out.


	5. Chapter 4: The Tournament

Glinda couldn't breathe. Surely her eyes were deceiving her. It was the man from the hospital. He was fighting for her. But how had he known? Had Elphie told him? Maybe he hadn't known. She didn't care. All that mattered now was that he won.

It seemed like hours before it came to the last fight. Glinda held her breath every time Severus's opponent fired something at him. But she needn't have worried. Not less than twenty minutes later, Severus was declared the winner. Glinda tried to contain her excitement to no avail. She practically flew down the steps to meet him, Anya at her heels.

"And this is the princess." The King said as Glinda took her place beside him.

"I'm yours," She breathed to Severus.

"Not exactly, your highness." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Severus here has won you for his friend." The King informed. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Surely this is a joke?" Glinda insisted baffled.

"I'm afraid not." Severus replied.

Suddenly it grew very hot and the room began to spin. Everything went black.

* * *

Glinda's eyes fluttered open. She was back in her tent and Anya was bathing Glinda's forehead with a washcloth.

"W-what happened?" She asked shakily.

"You fainted, my dear." The old nurse answered kindly.

"Tell me it was all a dream." Glinda begged.

"I'm afraid not." A deep voice replied. Glinda looked past Anya. It was Severus.

"Anya, would you please leave us alone for a minute?" Glinda asked, sitting up.

"I don't think that's wise, mi-" Anya started, looking back and forth between the two.

"Please Anya. Just for a moment." Glinda pleaded.

"Very well." The older woman sighed in defeat and exited the tent.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Severus hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were competing in the tournament?" Glinda shot back.

"You were a nurse! How could I possibly have known you were actually a princess?!"

"How was I suppose to know that you-" Glinda stopped herself from finishing.

"That I loved you?" Severus supplied. "Because I do."

"I love you too…" Glinda beamed. "Let's run away together."

"Glinda it's not that simple."

"What do you mean? We love each other, that's all that-"

"The real world isn't that simple!" He snapped. "Lucius is my friend. I can't do this to him."

"But-"

"No. I'm sorry. I've told you're father that we'll leave the day after tomorrow so you have a chance to say goodbye to your friends."

Severus made his way over to the door. "I'm sorry." He whispered before exiting the room. A moment later Anya entered.

"Would you care to explain?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.


End file.
